


Coffeehouse Love

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Matchmaking, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Tired of their pining, Ron decides to get Neville and Hermione to confess their attraction for each other. AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom & Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Kudos: 22





	Coffeehouse Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione/Neville  
> Prompt: As she walked to the exit of her favourite coffee shop, she glanced down at her cup. "You're beautiful" was written in place of her name. She glanced back and their eyes met.

Hermione Granger loved drinking the Christmas specials the coffee shop served every year, and this year was no different. As she entered Shelves and Scones, her favourite bakery, the permeating scents of coffee beans, tea leaves and strawberry scones drifted to her nose, and she inhaled audibly, a goofy smile forming on her face.

“Hey, Hermione,” Ron Weasley called out from behind the counter, and she grinned as she walked to greet him. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” she said joyfully and tried to look around subtly, but Ron, who’d been her friend ever since they were children, smirked.

“He’s in the back,” Ron said lightly, his eyes twinkling with mischief, and Hermione’s cheeks reddened.

“I-I’m not—”

“Oh, puh-lease! Your face is a dead giveaway,” Ron said with a laugh. He winked at her and whistled loudly. “Hey, Neville, come on out, mate! You’re needed here!”

Her face turned redder when Neville Longbottom stumbled out of the kitchen, his red apron loosely tied around his waist, his short brown hair flecked with flour. He caught sight of Hermione and a brilliant smile stretched on his face. He tripped over his shoelace and almost slammed into the counter as he rushed towards her.

“H-hi, Miss Hermione,” he stammered, his ears turning red as he rubbed the back of his neck. “W-would you like to g-get your usual?”

“That would be lovely, but no, thank you, Neville. I’d like to get the Toffee Nut Latte instead,” she said shyly. Her heart raced as she gazed up at him, and he nodded, his ears still red. He quickly turned around and began to make her drink.

Hermione went to sit down at her usual table, sighing under her breath and resting her chin on her palm as she watched him move fluidly. Neville had always been clumsy, but he was in his element while preparing drinks for the customers. She hadn’t known him for that long, but a part of her longed to be with him. His kindness and compassion towards the homeless had attracted her to him in the first place, but now, she couldn’t look at him without wanting to yank him down to snog him senseless.

Ron stood idly by and watched Hermione gaze at Neville, wondering why neither of them was brave enough to make the first move. When Neville shyly twisted his head to glance at Hermione and she looked away in mortification, Ron knew he couldn’t watch them pine after the other for much longer. He sneakily waited for Neville to finish pouring Hermione’s drink for her and then said, “Hey, Nev, grab a scone for her, too, will you?”

Neville nodded and went to the kitchen to bring out a tray of freshly baked scones. Ron took the opportunity to scribble on the back of the cup and placed it back down before the brown-haired man came out. Neville placed the scone beside the cup and looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him. He raised the cup, and she hurried over to take it.

“Oh, this smells heavenly, Neville! You’re a genius!” she said, her eyes fluttering shut as she inhaled the scent of the espresso mixed with toasted nuts and toffee nut sprinkles. “Oh, I’m going to be late for my meeting! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

As she walked towards the exit, she glanced down at her cup. The words  _ ‘You're beautiful _ ’ were written in place of her name. She glanced back, and their eyes met. Neville shyly waved at her, and Hermione smiled. She bit her lower lip and stopped in her tracks, her heart in her throat.

Ron watched as she nervously walked back towards Neville and said something he couldn’t hear. Neville’s eyes widened at her words, and he nodded shakily. Ron wished he could hear what she was saying, but if he moved from his spot near the shelf, he knew the two idiots would get embarrassed and stop talking. So, he waited impatiently as he tried to read their body language.

A few moments later, Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Neville’s cheek, and Ron grinned in delight. When she finally left the shop, Ron hurried over to Neville, who stood as still as a statue as he gawked at the door. “So, what happened, Neville? You two looked awfully chummy!”

Neville blinked slowly and whispered, “I have a date. With Miss Hermione.”

“Really? How did  _ that _ happen?” Ron questioned innocently, but the excited glint in his eyes gave him away.

Neville whirled around and gaped at Ron. “ _ You _ did something? What did you do? She just came over and asked me if I thought she was beautiful, and I said yes, and then, she kissed me and asked me out!”

“Don’t you want to go out with her?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to lie to her about anything,” Neville cried, nibbling on his lower lip.

“ _ You  _ didn’t lie to her. She asked you if you thought she was beautiful, and you said yes — which isn’t a lie considering you’ve rambled on and on to me about how beautiful you think she is.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Neville whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. He reached up to touch the spot Hermione had kissed and his smile widened. “I really appreciate it. You have no idea how grateful I am that you—”

“Oh, shut up, Neville,” Ron said, shaking his head and laughing. “You two have been obsessed with each other ever since you met! I figured it was time for you both to do something about this. Because, mate, the tension’s been killing me — and  _ I’m _ just a bystander! I can’t even imagine what it’s like for you two.”

Neville blushed at his words and smiled. He couldn’t wait to go out with his long-time crush and see where their attraction would lead them. He glanced over at Ron, who was chatting with an elderly woman, and he thought, ‘ _ Ron really  _ is _ a wonderful friend.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. :)


End file.
